The invention herein relates to an exercise method and more particularly to a method of presenting an exercise protocol to a user and evaluating the effectiveness of same.
Methods of providing supervisory patient care regarding exercise have only recently been made known. In such systems the supervisor or medical professional is allowed to observe the patient in real time from a remote location. This eliminates down time due to traveling for one or both the supervisor and the user. In some cases physiological data from the user is obtained during the exercise session which can also be evaluated by the supervisor or clinician. Also, some disclosures specify retaining a profile history of the client or user. In any case, though it is theoretically possible for one supervisor to concurrently observe more than one user it is unlikely that one person could adequately observe numerous stations for less obvious discrepancies in performance or exercise form.
The Internet has given birth to a variety of sites that provide a myriad of potentially useful additions to anyone desiring to improve their physical fitness. One such site, iFIT.com, provides for interactive one-on-one personal training. The instructor can walk the user through the training session via a pair of computers, each with video capability.
A site called MyFitness.com gives weather forecasts for your area, for outdoor activity, and provides a training log with links to related web sites. News and other information is also made available through the website. A similar site is MyFitnessPage.com where training stats are made available. In each case this is useful only if someone takes the time to input all the performance data into the computer after or during each training session.
Forms of entertainment have also been used to keep the user from getting bored. Netpulse has made available Internet access to a user while they are undergoing a training session. This is not a training session moderator, simply an aid to keep the user on the cardiovascular training equipment. Since strength-training equipment is used only for a minute or less at a time, this type of assistance is of no value.
Personal on-line training programs or competing in virtual races are aspects of Net Trainer (not yet on the market) by Tecnogym, Inc. The on-line training capacity claims to let you train in your home as you do in a fitness club. This is obviously minus the equipment you would find in the fitness club.
Retrofittable devices are also used to read user data on a weight stack exercise machine. Such a device is intended to read such information as the amount of weight lifted and the distance the weight is moved. This information is transferred to a storage means to be recalled at a later time.
The current state of the art does not anticipate a method of exercise prescription that can generate an exercise protocol, allows a supervisor to view it and if necessary, overwrite or edit the protocol in accordance with the user""s requirements. Physiological data such as heart rate, during an exercise session, is often valuable. Performance data is also important to be able to be used to assess the effectiveness of the protocol on the user. This is especially valuable when both physiological and performance data are available to give an assessment.
In one aspect, the invention features a processor with a protocol generating algorithm and an exercise device in communication with the processor. After inputting user data, such as age, height, weight and sex, into the processor the processor generates an exercise protocol according to the protocol-generating algorithm and the user data. A clinician or supervisor is then capable of reviewing and allowing for modification of this exercise protocol. The approved exercise protocol is transferred to the exercise device. A user then performs an exercise session on the exercise device. Sensors on the device and/or the user generate information regarding the exercise session. This information is transferred to the processor where it is reviewed by the supervisor or clinician.
The system may also include the ability to provide predetermined boundaries to values of the information that is produced during the exercise session. These boundaries allow the execution of an alert when a value of said information is not within these boundaries. Such an alert can be very useful where certain potential medical conditions are associated with this information. An example of this would be if systolic blood pressure went over an amount determined to be safe for a particular individual.
In another aspect, the invention includes a device that provides a processor with a protocol generating algorithm and a display device. An exercise device is used that is in communication with the processor. Upon inputting user data into the processor, an exercise protocol is generated by the protocol-generating algorithm. The protocol is reviewed and allowed to be modified. The protocol is then transferred to the exercise device and an exercise session is performed on said exercise device. One or more sensors on the exercise device provide a generation of information regarding the exercise session. This information is transferred to the processor where can be reviewed.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same intended meaning as would be commonly understood by anyone of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. To eliminate possible ambiguity, specific terms used herein have been defined, as they would be applied to the present invention.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Devicexe2x80x9d is any device, machine or apparatus that is capable of interacting with a body so as to offer a force in opposition to that of the body. The device may be in the form of a cardiovascular training device that enables prolonged repetitive movements such as an exercise bike or treadmill, a strength training device such as in xe2x80x9cweightxe2x80x9d training machines or a stretching device that is used to increase the range of motion of one or more joints.
A xe2x80x9cProcessorxe2x80x9d is any computing device that is capable of processing binary data. This includes a personal or desktop computer (PC), a high powered desktop or work station, a laptop computer, palm pilot or any other of a number of computing devices. It is understood that as technology advances in this area the new species of computing devices will generically fall under the scope of this definition.
xe2x80x9cObesityxe2x80x9d is a condition characterized by excessive bodily fat.
xe2x80x9cOsteoporosisxe2x80x9d is a condition that affects especially older woman and is characterized by a decrease in bone mass with decreased density and enlargement of bone spaces producing porosity and fragility.
xe2x80x9cCardio-Pulmonaryxe2x80x9d conditions include cardiopulmonary diseases relating to the heart and lungs such as lung disease and heart conditions, both preventative and post surgery.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Sessionxe2x80x9d is one complete training session or workout using one or any combination of exercise devices. An exercise session may be comprised of one or more machine sequences.
An xe2x80x9cExercise Protocolxe2x80x9d comprises a detailed account of the proposed exercise session. Such detail may include exercise workload, which may include load values of each concentric and eccentric repetition, the anticipated number of repetitions per exercise device, what specific exercise devices will be used in any particular exercise session, and the duration of the use of one or more devices.
A xe2x80x9cclinicianxe2x80x9d is a person skilled in the field of exercise prescription, rehabilitation, medicine, physical therapy, or any other relevant area. A clinician is typically a physician, trainer, physical therapist or physiologist who has a specialty in this area.